


行云与王庭

by IsilVeldrin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilVeldrin/pseuds/IsilVeldrin
Summary: 自尊、希望和爱情，像蓝天上的行云，在借得的短暂时光里来去匆匆；人，该会不死而又无所不能，只要陌生而可敬的你和你的光荣随从在他的心灵上建立起自己的牢固王庭





	行云与王庭

A  
    等梅林回过神来的时候，吉尔伽美什王已经闭着眼睛，陷在软床里一动不动了。  
    他轻手轻脚地阖上从崔斯坦卿那边借来的诗集，把晒干的原初胎毛夹在他适才念到一半的诗句下面。那金红色的柔软绒毛下面隐约地露出他刚刚念过的诗句：“自尊、希望和爱情，像蓝天上的行云，/在借得的短暂时光里来去匆匆；/人，该会不死而又无所不能，/只要陌生而可敬的你和你的光荣随从/在他的心灵上建立起自己的牢固王庭”。  
    他悄声地挪到吉尔伽美什旁边，伸手撩着贤王的发尖。吉尔伽美什饱浸着魔力的金发在他指缝里打着旋，随着贤王呼吸的起伏微微颤抖着。英灵无需呼吸，也不会困倦，但迦勒底温暖的人工日光仍然让年长的乌鲁克人昏昏欲睡了，他就无意识地发出一声梦呓，脸颊往梅林泛着花香的指尖上磨蹭。  
    梅林知道这时候的吉尔伽美什是真正地陷入了沉睡。他把诗集小心地放到了厚重的地毯上，（顺便给压根没为他提供爱情诗集的崔斯坦记了一笔，）脱了自己的外套，也挨着贤王躺了下来。  
    这从不入睡的半梦魔用手臂撑着脸颊，看着吉尔伽美什。乌鲁克的古老国王还是人类的时候就常陷入无可规避的疲乏之中，而在梅林与他相见的最后时日里，他更是魔力耗竭、油尽灯枯，只剩下神性的躯壳依然光鲜。那时候梅林会半真半假地用高声的赞叹把不小心阖上双眼的吉尔伽美什叫醒：“美丽的乌鲁克王啊！”这美丽的乌鲁克王就会暴跳如雷，抖擞着精神、瞪着眼睛警告梅林注意自己的言辞。  
    如今的吉尔伽美什不再受锢于人类的肉体，那种疲乏和自焚式的不竭精力却就像刻在他灵基里了似的，让他眼底总带着挥之不去的阴影。  
    而此刻的吉尔伽美什沉睡着。迦勒底的充盈魔力给他带来了鲜少的真正的活力，梅林也不必再像以前那样时刻盯着他，在他半只脚踏进冥界的时候用莽撞的呼喊把他拉回来。于是梅林此刻也像他一般全然的放松着，手指尖上有一搭没一搭地把玩着吉尔伽美什的耳饰。  
    吉尔伽美什脸颊旁沾着梅林身上落下的浅粉色的花瓣，赤裸的胸口上横亘着梅林银亮的长发。他脸上的倦容在这黑甜的睡梦中一扫而空，只剩下泛着粉色的脸颊和彻底舒展的眉间。这位有着看遍现世的千里眼的魔术师也不眨地盯着轻贴在贤王身上的花瓣出神，过了好半天，这半梦魔才像刚从梦里醒来似的，一把将这花瓣拂下去了。  
    梅林又看了他好一会，就无意识地露出一个笑来，试探性地在他唇角边吻了吻，让对方发出一声含混的呢喃。他等了一会，也没等到吉尔伽美什别的什么反应，这才发现贤王着实是睡着了。这梦魔就颇感聊赖地眨眨眼睛，叹了口气。  
    梅林伸出一只手来捡回刚刚掉在地毯上的诗集，掠了几眼又觉得没趣，就翻回身来重新看着贤王。当他还在巴比伦时，他就常喜欢盯着还是人类的吉尔伽美什看，如今对方以国王的身份成为了英灵，他就更觉得爱不释手了。  
    王，梅林想，算是他最喜欢的一种人类了。广受爱戴的王也好，万人唾骂的王也罢，都远比诗人无病呻吟的文字要苦难千百倍。吉尔伽美什王就更是如此，他是所有王苦痛的原型，是所有王悲剧的伊始。他一生都在他绝不承认的苦难中度过，即便他曾经欢笑，那欢笑也不过是他未来苦难的雏形。这正是梅林深爱他的原因：他爱这欢笑之后的泪水比爱亚瑟王命中既定的悲剧更甚。但若刨除这古老的悲喜剧，梅林想，他就真的能在对方比血和火更鲜红的双眼的注视中，转身离去吗？  
    他这么想着，手指尖就无意识地抚过吉尔伽美什紧闭的双眼。过了会，梅林就摇摇头，索性翻起身来，双手撑在吉尔伽美什的身体两侧，像梦境、或是比梦境更全然地覆盖住他。他身上零星地落下花瓣来，掉在贤王赤裸的胸腹上，将吉尔伽美什的皮肤衬得更加苍白。  
    他从贤王的嘴角向下吻着，在他脖颈、锁骨和瘦削的肩膀上流连，然后驻留在吉尔伽美什的胸口。这和他们平时做的步骤其实也没什么分别，但此刻的吉尔伽美什沉睡着，没法从他那刻薄的嘴唇里吐出些不解风情的话来，也没法暴躁又任性地随意命令着梅林。  
    当他们都清醒时，性交更像是某种寻求欢愉的捷径。那时他们的亲吻和抚摸比起情爱，更像是某种毫无意义的宣泄。他们做爱时从对方眼中看到的大多也不是情欲或自己的倒影，而是千里眼下无可计数的无望的过去和现在。  
    希望与爱情就像天上的浮云，真切存在，又飘无定形。但唯一能抓住的——梅林想——即便在那种时刻，唯一能抓住的事物也是有的。譬如吉尔伽美什王系着精致金链的脖颈，譬如吉尔伽美什王浸满情欲的蛇瞳，譬如吉尔伽美什王染上绯红的身躯。都是他吻着的、抚摸过的、握在手中的。  
    而如今的吉尔伽美什王沉睡着。  
    梅林在浅淡的亲吻里听见他模糊的梦呓，仔细听了一会才分辨出——那是自己的名字。  
    梅林的心脏就剧烈地跳起来，在他魔力构筑的胸口不住鼓动。当他吻过吉尔伽美什的小腹时，他自己的嘴唇也颤抖着，就好像他吻着的不是吉尔伽美什赤裸的身躯，而是他赤裸的心。

* * *

 

B  
    他看见城墙、雪松林，和远处山边伊什塔尔的神庙。  
    吉尔伽美什第一反应便是想着立马赶回宫殿里，但他走了几步就意识到乌鲁克城边的防御工事都消失无踪，雪松林和红海的入海口也风平浪静、一片平和。梅林被召唤出来的时候在城门上留下的魔术印记倒还在，但也只模糊的隐匿在城门雕琢的花饰中。  
    他便在这一派不和谐的场景中明白了，自己正在梦里。  
    兴许是梅林。吉尔伽美什这么想着。这恶劣的魔术师最喜欢潜进人的梦里，用你喜爱的、或是讨厌的记忆断章拼出一幕无逻辑的场景来，搅乱你的睡眠，对你说些意味不明的烦人话语。  
    他这么想着，就真的听见雪松林里传来那魔术师渺远的声音：“……只要陌生而可敬的你和你的光荣随从/在他的心灵上建立起自己的牢固王庭……”他就不自觉地露出一个微笑来，但又立刻板起脸来，向着那声音走过去。

    他和梅林接吻。  
    吉尔伽美什花了一会时间才意识到这个事实。  
    他在心里咒诅着这又一次不请自来溜进他梦里的梅林，手臂却将对方揽得更紧。  
    梅林身上花瓣的香气占满了他的感官，把他本就不清明的梦境搅得更加昏沉。但他事实上也并不十分在意这份昏沉，只是任凭梅林亲吻他的嘴角，把浓重的魔力渗进他的皮肤里、唇齿间，在他梦境里留下自己的深刻印记。  
    他用手指轻握着梅林的肩膀，把他往一棵古老的雪松树旁引。他俩磕磕绊绊地走着，脚趾碾过幼发拉底河水滋养着的柔嫩的青草。  
    梦里的乌鲁克和他记忆里的也没什么分别。远处被石墙围绕着的王庭隐约从雪松的针叶间渗出几抹景象来，青金石的雕饰和渺远的天空融为一体，在他愈渐沉重的双眼中模糊了。  
    乌鲁克。吉尔伽美什吻着花之魔术师，脑中蓦地略过这早已死去的城市的名字。当他的千里眼望遍无可计数的邈远过去时，他所诞生的王庭就模糊成比他的挚友更遥远的回忆。但如今这王庭在他的梦里苏生，连带着一起苏生的、还有这满身麦酒香气的梅林。  
    “你是真实存在的吗？”他喃喃问道，随后又觉得这话蠢得不行。  
    但梅林果然只是他梦中的虚妄映像，这白发的魔术师一言不发，沉默着，像剥开花萼般地剥去贤王的魔术礼装。  
    他们倒在草地上。梅林的白外套垫在他身下，熟悉的温暖魔力环绕着他。他伸手揽过梅林，又一次地亲吻对方，又在梅林魔力的环绕下舒展身躯。他长久暴露在外的微凉皮肤摩梭着梅林浸透魔力的温暖胸腔，他手腕里虚假鼓动的血液和梅林真实跳动的心脏一并紧靠着，在吹掠过美索不达米亚平原的微风中鸣响。  
    梅林开拓、嵌进他身体的动作温和又轻柔，带着不列颠人写进骨子里的绅士劲。但倘若这漫长温柔的前戏结束，梦魔就会撕去自己文明的外衣，向纯粹的性欲俯首。他挨着吉尔伽美什的耳尖，低沉又暧昧的说着些下流话，快乐的吐息在他的唇角震颤，给吉尔伽美什也带来了一阵阵的战栗。  
    “吉尔伽美什王，”梅林撑起身子，眼睛垂下来看着他，十足地像个谦卑的臣子，——但那语调却还是一如既往的轻佻——“我弄疼您了？”  
    吉尔伽美什翻了个白眼。他现在又不是那么确定这梦境到底是他的还是梅林的了。梅林总是喜欢在做爱时说这些下流话，吉尔伽美什虽然不是真的讨厌，但终归也没什么兴趣——他是个傲慢无礼的人不假，但他本质也一样是个教养良好的王。可是，他纵容这梦魔在他耳边那些流于低俗的呢喃已经太久啦，保不准哪一个就窜进他耳中，驻进他心里，在他沉重黑甜的梦境中浮现出来，悄无声息地、一如梅林占据他内心般地悄无声息。  
    梅林突然就加快了速度，扯回了在梦中也走了神的吉尔伽美什的思绪。乌鲁克王略带着点不满地惊呼出声来，修剪齐整的指甲在梅林后背上划下痕迹。  
    吉尔伽美什推搡着梅林，已经有点不太灵敏的舌头含混地念叨着让梅林慢点——贤王正试着找回他惯常的性爱节奏。他平日做爱时候总是惯于命令，挑剔又暴躁，梅林也乐得顺从他任性妄为的命令，就连他被情欲冲昏了头时的胡言乱语也往往照单全收。  
    但这次梦魔好像不打算遂他的愿了。梅林压制着他，尖锐的牙齿研磨着他的胸口。他身下也毫不留情，次次都碾在他的敏感点上，没多久吉尔伽美什就不得不咬紧嘴唇，防止自己哭出来。  
    梅林的魔力包裹着他，滴落在他皮肤上的汗水像星火一样燎燃他的皮肤。梅林的阴茎鞭笞着他，让他腹内盘虬亘结，像被利刃钉死的幼兽一样痉挛颤抖，在沉钝的疼痛过后就传来无可抑制的酥麻的酸楚。  
    他横卧在柔软的床铺中，如同睡在草地里。梅林的气息抚摸过他的后背，梅林的气息亲吻过他的胸口。这一刻他哪里也去不了了，他身外是梅林的气息，身内也是梅林的气息，他被包裹、环绕、浸透，如同肋骨融进血肉。这就让他在漫长无尽的生命或死亡中寻找到了片刻的休憩，在乌鲁克城覆灭五千年后，他再一次驻足了。  
    梅林再度吻住他，用唇舌将他送上情欲的巅峰。当他真正高潮时，他就从缠住他的深沉梦境中醒来了。他身周是魔力供应的柔和灯光，身下是印着迦勒底标志的丝质床单，梅林正和他十指相扣，柔软的白发垂在他赤裸的胸口。长久以来的第一次，他们相视的眼中望着对方，将过去与现在都抛诸脑后。  
    于是吉尔伽美什再次看到在火焰中焚毁的天青石、雪松林，看见奔腾逝去的幼发拉底河和底格里斯河。但他也看见他光辉的王庭，看见这世间最后的乐园。于是吉尔伽美什明白，在过去与现在都衰败覆灭、消失殆尽之后，他的王庭、他的乐园还伫立于此。  
FIN.


End file.
